


Possessive much

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip
Summary: Castiel has fought many things before, from demons to shapeshifters and more than a few times beings that haven't existed for thousands of years and every time he has come out victorious. So, of course, it would only make sense that the one person to ruin what was meant to be his presumably never-ending winning streak is the only person that has ever been able to make Castiel do anything. Dean Winchester.





	Possessive much

Castiel has fought many things before, from demons to shapeshifters and more than a few times beings that haven't existed for thousands of years and every time he has come out victorious. So, of course, it would only make sense that the one person to ruin what was meant to be his presumably never-ending winning streak is the only person that has ever been able to make Castiel do anything. Dean Winchester. 

Castiel barely had time to form a response before a familiar warm arm was thrown over his shoulder and he was being pushed into the back of an unfamiliar car with his charge and a woman Castiel hasn't seen since he watched over Dean as a teenager; and before he can protest he's stood in a small apartment on the edge of Kansas with Dean, Lisa and a realtor. 

"It's fairly new, built last year. It has two bedrooms one with an ensuite, there is also a office space, a beautifully fitted bathroom and a large kitchen and lounge simply perfect for new couples starting out." The petite blonde forces her fake smile as if she was being held at gunpoint and hugs a blue clipboard to her blouse covered chest. Castiel almost feels sorry for her as he watches her mind flicker through the stress that is waiting for her at home, her family lying to her, her husband leaving, Dean's hand around Lisa's waist and the everlasting feeling of one-sided-

Wait, what?

"Cas whaddya think?" Castiel jumps and has to force himself to look at Dean's face instead of the floor. He shrugs. "You know that I don't have much experience in this type of thing Dean." Castiel silently thanks, Sam and Dean for teaching him how to lie on the spot and hopes that his utter disinterest doesn't show in his voice. Dean turns to watch Lisa as she talks to the realtor and knocks Castiel with his elbow. "Come on Cas you've been alive for what seven billion years you must know what you like?" Castiel is almost crushed by the irony of the whole situation he must know what he likes huh? Of course, he knows, he's an angel he's seen every kind of like and dislike he knows them all. Does Dean really think that Castiel would have volunteered to lead the garrison and pull him out of hell if he didn't  _like_  him? Would he betray his brothers and sisters for one man if he didn't think of that man as his best friend? His soulmate? Would he stay by that man's side if he didn't love him to the point where his heart beats in a way it never has before? To the point where he feels as if his own heart doesn't belong to him anymore. To not know the difference between like and dislike is impossible when it comes to Dean because there is never a dislike no matter how hard he tries there is only ever lo-

"Cas?" The angel flinches when he feels a warm hand wrap around his wrist. He looks up from where he was staring intently at the wall. Lisa and the realtor are still speaking loudly now moved over to the bathroom and Castiel glances at them before looking at the hand around his wrist and then finally at Dean. Dean's frowning at him and watching him with an almost worrying amount of cautiousness. "Dude you okay?" He asks slowly. "Yes," Castiel pauses. "I'm fine, sorry. I should go." Deans frown only deepens and Castiel hates it, that's not what he wants. He never wants to see Dean unhappy.

Dean drops his grip on Castiel's wrist and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh yeah, no. That's fine... I mean you probably have stuff to do up there," He halfheartedly points upwards and huffs a small laugh. "It was stupid to invite you."

For a moment, a stupid unreasonable moment Castiel doesn't think because the next thing he knows his hand is caressing Dean's cheek and they're back in the Impala. "Dean please don't make that face again." He leans forwards taking advantage of Dean's split-second surprise and pulls Dean on top of him, pressing their lips together. The hunter gasps in surprise at first pushing away from the angel but quickly melting into the kiss. His body presses forwards seeking the angel's touch and he groans as they're crotches connect. " _Cas-"_ Dean seems somehow already close to lost and Castiel barely contains his excitement at the thought that this might make Dean his.

"Wait no-what are you-" Dean pushes Castiel off of his mouth but the angel doesn't stop, taking the opportunity to kiss down his neck, biting and bruising the tanned skin. Dean rocks his hips forwards mumbling out the word "Why?" in his daze. Castiel's head snaps up and he grabs Dean's chin forcing Dean to concentrate, to look at him. "Don't touch her." He growls, trailing his hand under Dean's shirt and pulling him closer. "Touch me." The hunter groans biting his lip, his eyes falling shut as he ruts against him.

"Don't look at her." Castiel bites Dean's throat, pressing sharp kisses up his jaw until he reaches his lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. "Only show me this side of you." Dean leans into him grabbing Castiel's shoulders and chasing the angel's lips. "I don't know what you're talking about Cas but okay, whatever you want."

Deans breath stutters at the quick and sharp movements of Castiel's hips as the angel whispers into his ear. "Only love me, Dean." The angel reaches between them and pulls open Deans trousers, pushing his hand inside and massaging the long length of his hardening cock. Dean chokes out a gasp at the mix of shock and pleasure running through his system. "Cas," He hisses, grabbing the angel's hand to add to the warm pressure wrapped around him. Dean's breath stutters as he let's out a series of breathy moans. His forehead falling against Castiel's as he struggles to choose whether he should watch the way Castiel's hand moves with his own or close his eyes.

"Jesus, Cas!" He moans as his eyes flicker shut. Castiel goes back to attacking Dean's neck and littering it with purple marks while Dean sits helplessly on his lap unable to do anything but moan and roll his hips. "Dean," Castiel whispers, biting down hard enough on the side of Dean's neck to leave a mark. That's all it takes to push Dean over the edge and with a hoarse shout he spills over the both of their hands. He collapses against Castiel in a panting mess as the angel soothes him with gentle kisses and licks over the marks along his neck and chest.

"What..." Dean mumbles struggling to form a coherent thought. "Why did you do that?" He asks. Castiel doesn't necessarily have an answer to his question of why now? Why at this particular moment? So he responds in the only way he know how.

"Because I love you." He says, truthfully. "And I would rather lose my grace than see you with someone else, I know it's not my choice but I couldn't -I can't- do it." Dean lifts his head and looks at him with something close to anger but it quickly dissipates. "What the hell are you talking about Cas? I'm not getting back with Lisa I was just helping her find an apartment!" He explains. "I wanted you to come with me because I knew you'd disappear by the time I came back."

Castiel frowns as he registers Dean's words. Oh. He looks away almost bashfully. "You're not..?" He asks lamely. Dean shakes his head firmly. "No, you asshole." He says fondly. "I'm in love with you too." Dean says as if it is the most obvious statement to ever be said as if he expected Castiel to know. Because really Castiel should have know. "You think I'd die for someone I didn't love?"

Castiel grins as Dean repeats the word 'love' because Dean Winchester never says that word especially not twice in one conversation. He leans in capturing Dean's lips once again in a slower and much more tender kiss, appreciating the way their tongues slide across each others and the taste of whiskey and mint in Dean's mouth. They slowly break apart leaning against each other.

"We should probably go." Dean says not bothering to move from his space on Castiel's lap. "Probably." Castiel agrees, shifting slightly in his seat as he tries to gain his composure. Dean raises his eyebrow and glances down. A smirk instantly spreads across his face. "Still excited are we?" Castiel flushes glancing away. "Dean-" He begins but is cut off when Dean presses his finger to his lips. The hunter carefully unbuttons Castiel's trousers and pulls them open. "This will only take a minute angel."

**...**


End file.
